The present invention relates to a method of telephone billing.
Presently, there are many different types of telephone services available. For example, there is an 800 number telephone service which is a toll-free call for the caller and a billable call for the receiving party. Moreover there are 900 and 976 number calls, long distance, operated assisted and collect calls which are billable directly to the telephone number of the caller.